Prepare for Trouble!
by Aristicus
Summary: Sixra is a Trainer looking to defeat his "other". He has no idea what he's doing, or why he was sent to Johto, not Hoenn. Joining Team Rocket to get back up for this, he ventures out to create a powerful team and destroy Aris. Bad summary is bad. First chapter kinda short. DISCONTINUED DUE TO LOSS OF EMULATOR.
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, this is my first fanfic here. It will be a Challenge-like thingy where I use Team Rocket Pokemon and stuff.

Rules:  
Nuzlocke Rules:  
1. Only catch the first Pokemon in each Route/Cave 1a. Shinies must be caught and presented to the boss.  
2. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead and must be released.  
3. All Pokemon must be nicknamed.

Rocket Rules:

1. Only use Pokemon used by Team Rocket in RBY/FRLG and GSC/HGSS (once you get far enough to get one, stop using your starter)  
2. One Pokemon not matching these conditions may be stolen once every three routes by a regular trainer 3. If a Pokemon faints, it is dead and must be released 4. You must all catch legendaries, but they cannot be used. They re for the Boss use only.  
5. (for extra difficulty) Every time you verse Giovanni or a Rocket Admin, you MUST lose the first two times (but don t release your Pokes for this) so that your are forced to pay a cash tribute to the organization

Sound good? Let's start this Crystal run!

"...Who are you?" a voice asked in the pitch black room.

The blonde was debating whether to respond or not. His Other could be around, and might hear him. He wouldn't want that, he needed to kill him without a trace. But he had that Absol who would get in the way, there would be no stopping her. Besides, he was in Hoenn, so there was no way to reach him quick enough.

"Did you not hear me?" the voice growled. "Who ARE you? You came to join us! We need your name!"

"My name..." the blonde stated blankly, obviously annoyed with this man. "My name is Sixra."

"Alright then." The lights went on, Sixra found himself in a room with only a small overhead light and black walls, only a red R preventing them from being a single color. "So you want to join Team Rocket, is that right?"

"Yeah. That's why I came here." This was getting ridiculous.

"Well then, you'll have a lot to do. We're trying to revive Team Rocket by getting Giovanni back! So we need you to help! Of course, you're just a Grunt, so you'll need a mentor...what do you prefer? Foolish, attractive, or modest?"

"I would prefer someone who knew what they were doing. Someone with an actual brain and wouldn't mess everything up."

"Fine then." The doors burst open, Sixra stared at the one entering. His hair was an ocean blue, and he wore white clothing, unlike the rest of the Team. "I'm your mentor. My name is Archer. Now, your first task is to steal a starter Pokemon from Professor Elm. Once you've done that, steal an Egg from Mr. Pokemon. We will send someone to take the Egg, and they will give you a bomb. Destroy the lab with this bomb, catch a Rattata and meet us at Azelea Town. Sound too difficult?"

Archer's command were unlike anything Sixra expected. He figured it would be stealing some Pokemon and presenting it to his mentor. But this would be something more. He would actually be able to do something.

"No. It sounds easy." Sixra said plainly. He wouldn't pass this up.

"Good. Now go! GET THAT POKEMON!"

A pill was shoved into his mouth. Unable to move, he began to feel light headed. What was this?

"You'll be placed inside a house next to the lab. We have two Grunts waiting there for you. Don't mess this up!"

Sixra blacked out.

Sorry it's so short! 


	2. Kaiza

Sixra awoke in a small room, the bed looked like it hadn't been used in years, and the shelves needed cleaning. Sixra would have loved to clean the room, as he couldn't stand to live in a dirty place in any way, shape, or form. Then he remembered. The mission. Walking down the stairs, he entered the living room, which contained two female Grunts.

"Oh, finally you got here." One of them spat. Her hair was a sleek black, dark as dark could be, she wore a red apron, obviously trying to blend in with the town. The one on the other side hadn't changed into any clothing, she looked like a normal Rocket Grunt. Nothing suspicious about that. "Alright you little runt, Archer cooked up a great plan, and you get to be the star of it. So don't screw this up. Or you'll pay. Got it?"

"Whatever." Sixra said plainly. All she would do was yell at him. He had to get to the lab to steal the Pokemon.

"Look, there's this kid outside. He might be guarding the lab. Make sure he doesn't stop you. He just stands next to the lab waiting for people to walk by. I don't know who he's trying to fool, or even what he's doing. But if tries anything funny, don't hesitate to hurt him."

She pushed the blonde out of the house, pointed to a large building, and slammed the door as she went back into the house.

"Damn, this can't get any worse..." Sixra walked over to the lab, spotting a kid with blood red hair. This must be the one the Grunt was talking about. Sixra carefully snuck past him, and into the lab. Rushing through, he pushed an aide out of the way, grabbed a random Pokeball and sped out.

"Hey!" a man in a lab coat shouted after him. "Don't take that! I worked hard to catch these!"

Sixra didn't care, he needed to escape fast. The kid from earlier glared at him as he ran by.

Finally in Route 29, all he had to do was get the egg. Then he would await Archer's orders. Blasting through the grass, Sixra came across an owl like creature, with a V shape on its head. A Hoothoot. Sixra hurled the ball he stole into the grass, in a flash of white light a small blue crocodile burst out.

"Totodile..." Sixra remembered. "Scratch this thing. Now."

The Pokemon obeyed his master's command, striking the owl, and drawing blood. The bird dropped on the ground, clearly dead. Pressing Sixra found his way to Route 30. Not much was here. The only thing of interest was Mr. Pokemon's house. He was almost there. On the way there, his Totodile ran beside him, refusing to go into a Pokeball until he knew who his master was. Sixra told him to just say S, and the Totodile's name was now Lenoz.

Now standing before a small cottage, Sixra commanded the Lenoz Scratched the door down, which he did with no arguements. Running into the house, Sixra grabbed a large, polka-dotted Egg from a rather old-looking man.

"Hey! That's not yours!" Shouted another person in the house. Turning around, Sixra saw the famous Professor Oak. If looks could kill, Oak's aged fave would have caused Sixra hea...life source to stop there. "Who are you?"

"That's nothing of your concern," Sixra said hatefully, pushing the Professor away. Running out of the house to go back to New Bark, Sixra grabbed the Egg and left. After rushing to Cherrygrove, Sixra had to wait for the Grunt with the bomb.

"Hey! Thief!" screamed an angry voice from a far. Sixra looked at where he had come from before (when leaving New Bark) and the red haired boy rushed up to him. "Isn't that Pokemon supposed to be with Professor Elm?"

"Yes. Why?" Sixra glared at this kid. He shouldn't get into Team Rocket's business.

"Elm entrusted me with a Pokemon to stop you. I hope you trained! Once I get rid of you, I'll be allowed to go to the Pokemon League!" The boy threw a Pokeball, and a small, and rather stubby giraffe-like Pokemon came to life. It twirled the leaf on its head tauntingly.

"Lenoz! Use Scratch!" The Totodile struck the opponent scoring a critical strike on its foe.

"Hmph. Chikorita! Use Growl!" The Chikorita coughed instead, failing the move. "Alright fine, use tackle!" It charged at Lenoz, the Totodile's chest bruised.

"Okay Lenoz, Scratch again." Scarring the foe, Lenoz won, and the mystery man withdrew his Pokemon.

"Beginner's luck..." he spat.

"Wait a second. I need to know who you are."

"My name is Kaiza. And I'm going to become the world's greatest Trainer. And more importantly, stop you. Do whatever you want, I'm going to defeat you no matter what. You only have that thing to defend you. Your little bomb...the carrier had an accident. That's all I'm saying." He ran off, leaving Sixra confused as to what had just happened. 


End file.
